full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plagued Guild
A far cry from any hunter group in America, The Plagued Guild is a small military comprised of mysterious creatures dressed in varying types of Plague Doctor attire. Neither human or monster, dead or alive, the Guild's motivations are shrouded in complete mystery. The closest guess is that they wish to eradicate all non-humans and that could've been if not for them killing humans too. The only thing anyone can do is fend off their advancement which results in either two things: them moving on only to come back in a few years, or them killing a vast amount of people. Either way, they still leave a horrific presence on their victims. Adding to this dread is something quite strange: Whenever the Guild takes a life, their ranks mysteriously increase..... Classes Trooper (Rifle): Troopers are the standard class of the Guild. They share almost all known techniques and training as with normal human soldiers. They wield M-16 assault rifles as their primary weapons, carry Glock-16s as secondary, and a belt of fragmentation grenades that can be swapped out for smoke or flash-bangs. Their uniform consists of black trench coats and military body armor, boots trousers and gloves of the same color, with of course bird like masks covering their faces. The also wear black wide brim hats to cover the tops of their head. Trooper (Shotgun): Shotgun wielding troopers are slightly higher ranked soldiers than regular ones. Like their name suggests they wield 12 Gauge Pump-action shotguns, with Glock 19s instead of 16s. Their uniforms are slightly different, with shorter coats, the vest on the outside of said coats, and shorter beaked masks. Trooper (RPG): RPG troopers are used for incredibly large and/or durable targets. Their uniform is a lighter shaded and more armored variation of the shotgun troopers Trooper (Shield): Shielded troopers while not heavily armed as other troopers, as they only wield Apache SMGs, they make up for it via their incredibly durable riot shields. Uniform is identical to rifle troopers, save for a much shorter jacket. Trooper (Jet-pack): Swordsman: Sniper: Mage: Officer: Asher: Hound Master: Crow Master: Roach Master: Medic: Cavalry: Breacher: Heavy Gunner: Warden: Assassin: Technician: Froster: Guardsman: Giant: Cyborg: Lord: High Lord: Overlord: Vehicles Humvee: Tank: Airship: Origin The Orvic Massacre The actual origin of The Plagued Guild is unsurprisingly just as if not more mysterious than their motives, so the closest thing our records have is their first major atrocity: Orvic. Orvic WA was a small yet charming little town situated just on the outskirts of Everett WA. It wasn't the wealthiest or most well-known but Orvic was certainly peaceful, as not only were the humans living there incredibly nice and cheerful albeit a bit too religious, but the town was mainly known for the supernatural townsfolk that retained a steady relationship with the humans. They didn't have their own wolf pack (as very few of the werewolves there weren't Omegas) but they still kept in touch with the other towns, with some Everett residents becoming good friends with Orvic residents, with even the Talbot Pack once visiting during Christmas. However, something became off about the town, as its police station recived numerous reports of mysterious shadowy figures spotted in and around Orvic, causing a moderate amount of panic among the towns people. Then, without warning, Orvic went completely radio silent, with all communications suddenly just shutting down and all occupants disappearing. After a thorough investigation and a reported firefight the entire population of the town was discovered dead seemingly overnight. According to the findings, the town was apparently ambushed by a unknown terrorist faction, of whom had launched poisonous nerve gas into the streets, causing all occupants to suffer a horrific and apparently painful death. The following evening was when the investigation was held, and where the Guild was discovered hunting survivors, after which they were proved responsible for the genocide which led to an intense firefight. The Guild's operatives escaped however leaving the militia confused and worried about what these mysterious creatures were capable of. However, unbeknownst to the investigators was that The Plagued Guild knew that they have been discovered, and thus set their sights on Everett to make sure the word never got out. There have been reports of mysterious shadowy figures in and around the city after all.... Everett's Next Shared Powers Undying: The most frightening power the Guild's members share is the uncanny ability to get up and regenerate from even the most fatal wounds. They are practically impossible to kill, as any method of destroying them have only resulted in making them angry, which is not something most people would want when facing the Guild. Unique Powers Frosters: Cyborgs: Giants: